


Closeness

by Not_A_Dinosaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Dinosaur/pseuds/Not_A_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he’s touchy and he knows not everyone is down for human contact like he is. In fact he has noted in his mind what did each team member prefer when being touched. </p>
<p>He doesn’t mind when people tell him to back away. But there is something in Kageyama’s way of rejection that just makes him upset. So, for the last 3 months he’s been trying every approach in every different situation he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you don't force it, things will happen on their own.

He rolled his bike up the hill, he knew it would be snowing that day but hopped on the bike anyway. He also knew he would be late, but it’s better than suffering any sort of accident. Of course, he shouldn’t have taken out his bike in the first place, but turns out snow tires are expensive! He found that out the day before. 

The chilly air numbed his face making him wish he had taken the bus. And the fact that he had to walk slower to not slip is not helping to warm up.

And it's not like he’s completely hating his slow walk on the frozen street. He's usually driving his bike way too fast to notice. So, he takes time to admire the houses below and the grey sky above, and how slightly the snow falls on the streets.  _ Making my goddamn walk slower! _ He nuzzled his face onto his scarf trying to hide his nose from the cold, and shake up his thoughts, It is not common for him to be this cranky. He thinks... it probably is just the cold.

The school seemed empty by the time he arrived, the cold air only seemed only to help the desolated atmosphere. After securing his bike he dashed to class and prepared for a big scolding from the teacher.

His day was uneventful after that. Most of his thoughts were invaded by practice and the fatigue on his extremities from previous sessions during the week. And when afternoon practice arrived, he prepared himself. Lately... practice had been a little chaotic for him, he’s been feeling frustrated during practice. The reason? Kageyama Tobiou.

He knows he’s touchy and he knows not everyone is down for human contact like he is. In fact he has duly noted what each team member prefered. For example, Tanaka doesn’t mind when Hinata grabs his hand to pull him along and then forgets to let go, unless Kiyoko is nearby. Noya is fine with pretty much anything, Daichi told him he would rather not get hugged. Sugawara is okay with hugs. Tsukishima... is Tsukishima, he haven’t even tried to get much close other than the occasional “let’s jump on him” when excited during a game.Yachi had told him she likes to hold hands and so on. 

Fortunately practice is exhausting and exciting enough to just make him falter a couple of times. Rest time though, rest time was hell, he cannot stop thinking . 

He doesn’t mind when people tell him to back off, they have done it before. But there is something in Kageyama’s way of rejection that just makes him upset, he doesn’t even know why. So, for the last 3 months he’s been trying every approach in every different situation he gets. He has tried holding his hand when he picks him up to go to the gym, Kageyama immediately yanked his hand away right before slapping him on the back of the head. He thought it probably was because his classmates were watching.  The next day he tried hugging him after scoring a point during a practice match, Kageyama just threw him up in the air away from him, luckily he knows how to land. He thought it probably was because they were in front of the other team.

By this time he had ran out of ideas, nothing seemed to work and Kageyama seemed more and more annoyed. The hand holding attempts were a disaster and he wasn’t sure why he was doing this in the first place.

Before he realized afternoon practice finished. 

 

With everyone back in the club room he prepared everything to head out. Daichi cleared his throat to get their attention attention. Hinata straightened his back.

“So…” he began “You know that we got the weekend after the next off” He looked around the club room to make sure everyone was paying attention before continuing “Ennoshita’s parents are going to leave his house during that weekend, so he has invited us to spend the night”. Everyone reacted interested but some of them looked beyond excited, exactly like Hinata, whose eyes started shining as he gaped. 

“So... Yeah” Now it was Ennoshita’s turn to speak “that Saturday you’re all invited to go, just make sure to bring your sleeping bags and something to eat” 

Daichi crossed his arms at the remark and added “He’s not going to feed us okay?” 

Everyone replied with a loud “Yes!” And were finally dismissed. Nishinoya and Tanaka exited the room with a howl which Hinata imitated as he followed them through the door.

That day seemed successful enough, he focused, he practiced properly… And well he has to push that damn bike back home.

He encountered Kageyama at the school gates “Did you really brought your bike? Today?” Kageyama asked him in a tone that pretty much meant:  _ really? Are you really that stupid? _ Hinata’s eyebrows twitched. He knows it was stupid but... Had he ever let the opportunity to talk back to Kageyama go?

“It’s a habit okay?! By the time the tires slipped and i lost control i was already far away from my house” He pushed his bike along as he tried to catch up to Kageyama who began walking out of the school.

“Are you an idiot? You should’ve changed your stupid tires” Hinata gritted his teeth,  _ I  _ **_know_ ** _ that, stupid giant.  _

He took a moment to note he  was walking back home next to Kageyama, so of course he noticed, ohh he noticed how Kageyama kept his hands inside his pockets.

A tilt of guilty built up as he realized, he had made Kageyama very uncomfortable. He didn’t even know why he insisted on touching him anyways. But if Kageyama kept getting annoyed he’ll end up avoiding him. He made a decision on the spot: To stop with the stupid attempts.

He glanced at Kageyama’s hands just to check, again just to be sure. He sighed as quietly as he could,  _ it’s not like it matters anymore _ , he thought. 

And so a 5 minutes pity walk began...

The shackle of the bike was the only sound on the street at that point “Are you going to Ennoshita’s?” Hinata finally spoke when he was done mourning. The school not visible behind them anymore.

 

Kageyama wrinkled his nose at the question “I don’t think so...” He seemed... thoughtful? that was as much as Hinata could tell anyway, it’s not like he’s an expert at reading people’s expression, but he’s used to Kageyama, he should know this much. Although most of the time he’s difficult to read, even for him.

“Why is that? It will be so fun” He stressed the u in fun as long as 2 seconds. Kageyama frowned at that.

“I got plans with my family, Why do you even care?” he spat that without looking at him, it didn’t seem like he was looking for a fight so Hinata let it go... this time.

Altough his answer seemed like a warning for him to not insist. That would simply not reach Hinata’s thick skull “Because it will be fun to hang with our teammates?” He passed Kageyama just enough to have time to bend and see his face “You see your family all the time anyway” Kageyama stopped walking to give him a warning look, but he continued “Are you going to travel? Is that why you can’t go?” Kageyama then sighed. Now, maybe Hinata’s skull isn’t as thick; he noticed the odd reaction but he’s already speaking, wouldn’t it be weird if he just stop? So he tried to change the subject “Is… is it a funeral?” this time Kageyama reached out to push him away.

“Who plans a funeral two weeks before?! don’t be an idiot!” He began walking, seeming less tense now.

“... Serial Killers” Hinata replied dryly. Kageyama made a sound _ like a snort?  _  “Are you a murderer Kageyama?” Hinata continued; encouraged after hearing his reaction.

“Yes, and the funeral i’m planning is yours” He emphasized the last word, Hinata could see he was joking back. 

“How thoughtful, i need my mausoleum to be volleyball themed though!”

“You’re lucky you are getting a funeral at all” He snarled.

Hinata laughed loudly, he seemed less tense, and joked back.  _ It was nice _ .. “Well, this is where we split” Kageyama only answered with a small nod “See you tomorrow!” Hinata diverged from their path bu before he could get another step he heard Kageyama’s low voice; like a mumble. He turned around “What?” He saw the taller tensed his shoulders “Did you said something?” Hinata Tilted his head as if to encourage him to speak up.

“... It’s my birthday” He said loud enough. Hinata made a confused sound “That saturday…” Kageyama looked down, Hinata noticed a bit of red on his ears.

“Oh” is the only thing Hinata could said.

“So that’s why…” Kageyama Frowned

“No no” Hinata said lifting one hand in front of him meaning he did not need to explain “I get it. You should tell the others… probably” He got closer to Kageyama, not even sure when he turned around “If you are doing something with your family they will understand”

“It’s kind of embarrassing”

“What is?” Hinata crooked his head.

“Having to tell people yourself...”

“What? No it’s not?” he replied shocked.

“It just forces them to congratulate you” He frowned again

“Well yeah they congratulate you because it’s your birthday, people like to celebrate, it’s not forced, stupid” Hinata’s face matched Kageyama’s now. “Geez, don’t be so anti social”.

Kageyama looked away “Whatever, i’m going home now” he said before turning around violently.

“What an idiot” Hinata said mostly to himself.

And with Kageyama out of sight he resumed his walk home. He managed for Kageyama to _ … open up? a little right? _ For what he said he didn’t want to tell anyone. That made him special, right? With that he jumped excited leaving his bike fall over. Maybe he can get closer to Kageyama without skinship... maybe.


	2. "How would I know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata didn’t feel lighter anymore a realization hitting him on the face and staying on top of his stomach.

This time he made sure to take the bus. He arrived on time, no apologies today. Specially since it was morning practice day.

He arrived to school full of energy, and not to his surprise he saw Kageyama already approaching the gym, so he fastened his peace. Actually he just started running, passing Kageyama in a flash he arrived first and announce it by screaming.

“You totally cheated” Kageyama said immediately, almost out of breath “How was i supposed to catch up if i was a meter away”

“Ah” Hinata faked a sigh “The complaints of a sore loser” He shook his head in disbelief “Just accept it, own it”

“Ugh! Just get ready” Kageyama shoved the annoying fluff of orange away from his sight.

In just a few minutes everybody else was in the gym. Hinata felt lighter that day, maybe it was a good idea to stop annoying Kageyama like that. He is easily distracted with even the minor problems he encounters and just the day before he felt very accomplished when Kageyama opened up. So he felt great.

The fact that he doesn't want to tell anyone else made him feel better, special even.

“By the way Kageyama” Nishinoya screamed from the other side of the court, making Kageyama flinch at the unexpected call “You comin’ to Chikara’s house? You didn’t say anything when we were talking about it last night”

“Ah” Kageyama turned around “I won’t be able to make it, that saturday is my birthday and my parents will take the day off from work to celebrate” The words came out without hesitation.

Hinata observed the scene play out in shock.

“Wooooah! Your birthday?!” Tanaka exclaimed. Everyone paused their training for a bit to take insight of the news, even Daichi.

“That’s fine then, no worries” Ennoshita was closer to Kageyama so he wasn’t screaming “It’s nice when the family takes some time out for you”

“Yes” Kageyama nodded in agreement.

“Besides it’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want, right?” Sugawara added to the conversation cheerfully.

“I suppose” He replied as he nodded again.

“All right get back to practice” Daichi clapped his hands to get their attention again. “We are running now”.

Hinata didn’t feel lighter anymore, a realization hitting him on the face and dropping on top of his stomach.

The morning practice ended uneventfully after that. He spent the rest of the day absent minded, he wobbled around his classroom during cleaning duty, someone threw a broom at him and it must have really hurt because he finally catched up to the cleaning.

As he walked out of the classroom and on the hallway he saw Yachi.

“Yachi!” He ran to catch up to her

“Oh! Hello Hinata, you got cleaning duty today too?”

“Yeah” Hinata stared intensely at her for a while as she fidgeted on her place uncomfortable.

“Uhm…” She began “So…”

“Yachi-san” Hinata spoke with a serious tone “Can I tell you something?”

“Uhm… sure” She relaxed

“I think i like Kageyama” he said directly, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Eh?” yachi had a dumbfounded look on her face

“Like him like him” he cleared.

“E-Ehhh?” she exclaimed louder this time, shocked and confused “Why are you telling me this?” she finally composed herself.

“Can we talk somewhere else?” he grabbed her hand to guide her “You finished right?” Yachi nodded and followed him.

They sat on a bench on the closest park he found. “I just wanted to talk to someone” Hinata reassured her.

Yachi listened to his story of what had happened, how he felt then and how he felt last night. “... And It makes me angry. He just went ahead and told every body without missing a beat” he said frankly.

Yachi nodded, “But Hinata...” She frowned “You are the one who told him to tell the others… you reassured him”

“I KNOW!” he exclaimed exasperated. “It’s not like i’m going to throw a fit at him” He pouted at the floor.

“But you ARE throwing a fit” Hinata gave her an apologetic smile. Yachi sat closer to him “Why do you like him anyway?”

“Uh?” Hinata looked up.

“Yeah you say you like him like him. That’s kind of a shocker... So why?”

“How would I know?” Hinata Shrugged

“Eh?”

“I just realized today. I know how you feel. He’s an idiot. Why would I like him THAT way?” He lifted his hands in an exaggerated expression.

“You are so weird Hinata” She chuckled “Maybe that’s why you like him”

Hinata gazed at the now dark sky “Yeah” He answered slowly accepting her explanation “It’s dark” He said after a few seconds “I’ll walk you home” he Jumped out of the bench and extended his hand to Yachi, who grabbed it without question.

“Thank you, Mister” She said jokingly.

“This is what gentlemen do my fair lady, nothing to be surprised” He spoke with a pompous voice

“Hinata Oh my god” She took a hand to her face in shame.

“What?” He laughed loudly “You started it”

They walked for a moment, while hand holding, Hinata would sometimes swing them together as he spoke with Yachi. He really liked to get in contact with people like this. It made him feel much better.

As they were close to the bus station Yachi let go of his hand “I’ll go to the station, you don’t need to deliver me in front of my house”

“... ok” He looked down “ Thank you for listening to me” He gave her a slight bow.

 

Yachi gave him a comforting smile “I’m happy you trusted me enough” She took his hand again and stroked it with her thumb “If you need to talk again i will listen, I might be good at studying but not so good at romance. But listen, i can do” Hinata nodded energetically.

The bus arrived not long after that Yachi boarded the bus and opened the window “Byee” She sang as the bus took off. Hinata waved goodbye.

When he finally boarded the bus he took out his phone and quickly wrote a text.

 **_[Kenma! s_ ** **omething super shocking** **_happened today OMG]_ **

He pressed sent.

The bus rocked him on his seat as he began to relax. The day realization slowly dawned on him with many questions “ _Okay but what am i supposed to do now? Should i tell him? Keep it a secret?”_

He looked at the white ceiling of the bus “Uggghhhhhhh!” He cried out loud and kicked in his seat as the other passengers turned to look at him.

Really what is he suppose to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again  
> and too much dialog  
> Ahh it took me more than a week  
> RIP


	3. A good thing, definitely

Safely at home, having eaten and taken a bath he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. Trying to reflect on the day’s events.. His phone vibrated on the nightstand snapping him out of his thoughts. He flipped it open lighting his face as he read the message.

Kenma:  **[Do you want me to call you?]**

He sat up with a jerk of his body and began to type out his message

**[Thk u Kenma!!!]**

**[That means yes please]**

The phone began ringing a few seconds after the second message was delivered, so he answered as quickly.

“Kenma!” he exclaimed.

“Hello Shouyou. Sorry, i was playing when i got your text”

“What were you playing?” Hinata asked not worrying about his original reason for speak with him. He stretched his legs which ended in them flopping on the bed as he laid again. He didn’t like phone calls much. He’s more of an upfront person, but since Kenma was not at all close he got used to them.

“Uhmm… something boring”

Hinata exclaimed a soft “ehh” and then a pause. He looked at the ceiling again.

“Shouyo?” He could hear Kenma shuffling on the other side of the phone.

“Ah, sorry Kenma, I just thought maybe telling you was a bad idea” Kenma kept silence “I uhm just felt like i needed to tell you then” he lowered his voice and spoke with less energy “but now i think it was stupid”

“Well i don’t know what that is, but you know i will listen to anything you have to say if it’s so important”

“It’s not really important it just took me by surprise, but…” Maybe he shouldn’t go around telling everyone about it.  _ What an idiot!, Kageyama might find out this way. _

“You know Shouyo, now i have to know what you wanted to tell me” He let out a big sigh after Kenma’s words “... I’m sorry, it’s okay if you want to change the subject” Kenma was always this comprehensive towards him. He really knows when to and when not to push and Hinata really liked that. Maybe that’s why he decided to just get it over with, It’s not like Kenma was going to tell anybody.

“No no! No backing out!” He jumped up and sat on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him “It’s something i realized today, I like someone, and it makes no sense and it’s scaring me”

“So you got a crush?” Kenma spoke slowly.

“Uhm I guess”

“There is nothing scary about that... i think” Kenma said unsure.

“Yeah it’s not the fact that i have a crush that scares me” He made a pause “I like Kageyama”

Kenma choked on the other side of the phone.

“I know right?!” this was followed by silence and Hinata was growing nervous by the second “Kenma?” He finally inquired on the silence.

“Ah! Sorry i was just thinking”

“Thinking?” Hinata sat up again, worried.

“Are you sure?... that you like him”

“Uhmm yeah” He shrugged even though Kenma could not see him.

“But like sure sure?” Kenma inquire again.

“I’m pretty sure i like him yeah” Hinata began playing with the sheet foldings on his bed, suddenly anxious.

“Ok…” 

He certainly did not expect the conversation to feel this… heavy. “Sorry… if i made you uncomfortable”

“Eh! No! Sorry, I was really just thinking what to say. I usually don’t have conversations like this”

He sighed in relief “I see!”

“But i mean, i guess it’s good? Well... crushes can be harmless... i think, and it’s not like he has to know”

He got the phone even closer to his ear, nodding in agreement to what Kenma was telling him “Yeah!” He felt much better, Kenma didn’t ask him why he liked him. Which was good because, as experienced with Yachi he couldn’t give a reason. 

He drifted from the subject quite fast once he was at ease. But they hung up after a few more minutes of conversation to continue with messages. Kenma gets anxious with phone calls, so they only speak for a few minutes.

He reflected on Kenma’s comments, he thought that was good, there is no need to do anything. It might even make his days better. Yeah, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is in for a wild ride. Took me a while, 2015 beat me up. If someone is still up to be my proof reader i will be so glad  
> contact me at tumbl @sassyvelociraptor


	4. Sharing

It’s been a week since he realized his crush for Kageyama and all seemed well and right. The world didn’t end, the sky didn’t fall. He was content with this. And right now he was sitting outside with Yachi at the benches “It’s very cold” he shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“You wanted to be here” Yachi answered “i mean we can watch through the window, it would be the same” she gestured to the building.

“What?! no it wouldn’t! This is the perfect place” He extended his arms to point their location as to prove his point.

Yachi stopped glaring at him when she caught someone out of the corner of her eye “There he is” she said.

Hinata whipped his head to look into his direction “There he is” he repeated. 

Kageyama walked through the corridor in front of them heading to the vending machine to get his usual milk box; not noticing them following his every movement, he inserted the coins and bended to get his purchase. 

“There it is!” Hinata exclaimed as he pointed at a bending Kageyama, yachi sighed.

“Hinata…” She spoke softly as if someone could hear them if she didn’t. He turned around to look at her at the sudden drop in volume. She motioned for him to get closer, and so he did,  just enough for yachi to whisper close to his ear “Have you been avoiding Kageyama?” 

Hinata tensed up “i have not “ He said weakly.

Yachi gasped at Hinata’s response “You have!” she said a little louder now. 

The boy frowned at Yachi’s baseless (not really) accusation “How could I avoid him if we are on the same volleyball team”

Suddenly and without another word Yachi waved her arm at the other boy “Kageyama!” 

“What are you doing?!” Panic and whispers. He  fought the urge to try to pull her arms down. That would make it obvious he does not want Kageyama to get close to them. 

Unfortunately for Hinata the other boy walked directly towards them sipping on his straw “Hello” He muttered when he was close enough.

Okay time to show Yachi he’s definitely not avoiding him…. at all…  “Getting your daily calcium I see!” Hinata Grinned at him. A smile as big as he could muster.

Kageyama answered in a monotonous voice “...yeah?” 

Hinata Snapped  _ I’m trying my best here! _ “It’s impossible to talk to you; did you know that?”

“What?! What  was i supposed to say?”  Hinata had to agree there, but seriously he was so bad at chit chat.

“Oh right!” Yachi clapped and got their attention “Kageyama, Hinata told me next saturday is your birthday!” Really she just wanted to avoid a confrontation.

“Yes, I’m going out with my family” Kageyama took the bait.

“Where are you going anyway?” Hinata asked and got off the bench. He dusted himself trying to look like he was really not that interested. Oh, but he was. He definitely was.

“None of your business” Kageyama snarled.

An offended scream came out of Hinata’s throat right before Yachi interrupted to calm them down. “Y-You know what i remembered?” They both quickly turned to her direction, she flinched “E-Exams are pretty close and you two have not been studying” both averted their eyes to whichever entertaining spot. “Yeah that’s what i thought… That’s why i was wondering, if you want to get together and study at my house?” Hinata gave her a look; as innocent as her proposal might look and sound he couldn’t help to be suspicious of her offer. He accepted nevertheless. Why wouldn’t he? And why wouldn’t Kageyama either? They both agreed. 

Yachi left shortly after, with a questionable excuse, leaving the both of them in the cold. Hinata quickly moved aside to make room for Kageyama so he could sit. The other raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. “Aren’t you freezing?”

“Aren’t you?!” Hinata snapped back “You’re here as well you idiot”

Kageyama seemed surprised, then stood up “You are right. Bye” He dusted his uniform to prepare to leave.

“Wait!” Hinata panicked for a second and _ he’s done it now _ . Kageyama gave him a serious look that turned into a grin.  _ Holyshit  _ “...”

“Okay, i’m staying” His face turned idle again as he sat down on the bench. 

He was sure his embarrassment could not be seen that easily thanks to the cold that kept his checks already red.  _ But what was that? Was he teasing? He was teasing oh my god...  _ He had been quiet for too long now. He usually talks a lot to Kageyama and considering he has been avoiding him (well he can admit it to himself but not to Yachi), He tried starting a conversation “So…”  _ Here we go _ “You’re going out with your family, uh?” He fidget on his spot when Kageyama looked at him “W-When Natsu turned 5 we took a family trip to see our relatives, it was so out of the blue we were not prepared at all” Kageyama raised and eyebrow but did not interrupt “It was terrible, Natsu got sick and puked on my shirt”

Kageyama snorted “So it’s a family thing“

“Shut up!” Hinata punched his arm frustrated.

Kageyama responded by hitting him back “What the hell! That hurt!”

“It’s supposed to hurt! I was telling you a story you know??? Sharing!” Hinata moved his hands from him to Kageyama in and exaggerated expression

Kageyama replied with a grunt “Okay, continue then”

“Now i don’t want to” he crossed his arms and looked away

“What?”

“You heard me” Hinata Turned around offended. Kageyama crossed his arms as well and kept silence. Hinata peeked at him after a few seconds of silence. He seemed to be pondering “ Okay” He said finally. Hinata turned around completely “I’ll tell you where we are going”

Hinata Beamed at him “Okay!”

“But finish your dumb story so you can stop fuming”

“It’s not dumb” Kageyama shrugged “Okay, so Natsu puked all over me and my mom’s car caught on fire” he continued.

“Wow” the other exclaimed in a sincere way.

“I know!” with this he was getting into his own story “So we were stranded in the middle of the road, ok? And suddenly this trucked stopped, I felt so worried like we are gonna get killed” Kageyama looked at him with worry, he must be getting into the story as well “So my mom must have thought the same thing, she stepped in front of us when the truck driver got off. He offered his help. Mom and I were so worried but she didn’t have another option, he took out his cellphone and gave it to her But he had no signal in the middle of the road. He offered to take us to the closest town and we had to agree” Kageyama sighed “I saw the worry on her face as she took some bags to get on the truck with us” Hinata played with his finger “I was quite scared” Kageyama nodded. “But after we arrived to the town we relaxed. The Mr was actually very nice. But we were to tense to realize… My mom thanked him endlessly and went to find a payphone” Kageyama leaned back relaxing his shoulders “Ah, but at that time my shirt still had puke on it and i did not have time to change it as i was carrying natsu and following mom to find a phone” The other boy made a disgusted face “I think I also stepped on poop i don’t remember, but i felt so nasty the whole day and Natsu would cry about everything. We arrived home until 10 at night. I made my mom promise me we would never improvise a trip. I took like three showers that night, one after the other, It was terrible” Hinata fInished.

“It does sound terrible” Kageyama added.

“Ah but now it’s really funny” Hinata also commented. It’s not like it was the worst. Just that he was covered in vomit.

“I guess” Kageyama scratched his neck.

“I’m wishing your birthday goes alright and not like that at all” Kageyama nodded “So…” He now was waiting for Kageyama.

“So?”

“Tell me!” Hinata grinned again. And lean on Kageyama to press for the deets.

“Oh… Disney” he said

Hinata stood up surprised “Disney??? you are going to Tokyo?”

“Yeah, we went when i was little and i wanted to come back but they were always too busy so when my birthday was close they suggested it and i couldn’t say no” Kageyama placed his hands on his knees.

“Sounds fun!” Hinata jumped a couple of times he was starting to warm up “I have been there a couple of times, it’s super fun”

“I know”

The school bell rang announcing the end of recess. They both turned to the building aware of the sound “We have to go back now” Kageyama nodded “See you at practice” Hinata waved before getting ahead to his classroom. Kageyama walked slower towards the building neither of them seemed in the mood to race to wherever that cold day.


	5. Can I have your phone?

“Can i have your phone?” Kageyama looked away from the street they were walking to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

_Again with the eyebrow, how many times have he done it today? And he does it whenever Hinata speaks to him, what the hell._

“No?” was Kageyama’s answer.

Hinata Kept silence, completely hurt. He really believed they were friends who could exchange phone numbers at this point, he even was surprised when he realized he didn’t have his number. “What?! Why?!” He snapped “Isn’t it logical to have your number so i can contact you…” _gosh he’s sounding hurt now, stop stop stop talking!_ “But yeah, why would **I** be contacting you, if the captain or Sugawara can do it, right? Sorry!!!” _oh god that sounded more bitter than intended_. At this point he’s just mentally punching himself right in the face.

Kageyama's eyes widened “You mean my phone number?!” He hurried “I thought you meant to give you my phone! Be clear next time you idiot”

Hinata looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. _I just spurted all that out_ “Why is it my fault?!” Hinata cried out covering his face, absolutely embarrassed “Oh my god” he muttered into his hands.

“Uhm--” Kageyama began

“Don’t speak please!” the boy interrupted whatever sentence Kageyama was about to say. He faced upwards, still covering his face and finally let a groan leave his throat. He didn’t say anything else after that.

Kageyama eyed him from time to time during their awkward walk until he finally spoke “So… do you want my number or…?”

“Shut up! I do!” Hinata aggressively wiped out his phone from his pocket to save Kageyama’s contact. He was surprised, to say the least, when Kageyama took out his “Iphone!” He looked down to his flip phone feeling like he lost again.

“yup” Kageyama grinned at him “This is part of my birthday present as well”

“I bet you don’t even know how to use it anyway” Hinata said with bitterness in his voice.

“I do!”

“You do not!”

“... I can learn” The black haired mumbled into his scarf.

Hinata started laughing, booming at Kageyama who was clearly annoyed now. “I’m sending my contact info okay?!” Oh he was so glad Kageyama was an idiot. He didn’t feel mortified anymore.

Not much time passed before they reach the point where they had to separate “Tomorrow is your birthday right?” Hinata said “I’m hoping you have fun, send a photo okay?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes but he nodded in agreement.

“Okay then!” Hinata waved to say good bye “See you!” He ran to the train station in a much better mood for the night.

\--

 

The following morning Hinata woke up sluggishly, feeling the weight of training from the day before. The first thing he did was to get into the kitchen. He was about to call out for his mom before he realized “Ah right she has an early shift today.” He brought his hands to his hips before continuing speaking to himself “I guess it’s my turn to make breakfast”.

His sister came into the kitchen later on “Good morning” she sat on the table immediately.

“You hungry?” Hinata Asked sliding a plate with scrambled eggs in front of her. She nodded energetically right before digging into her breakfast “Good, today is super delicious, because I made it”

“It is!” she affirmed to his brother while still chewing.

“All right no speaking with food in your mouth” He placed his own portion on the table and sat next to her.

Now if he had to be frank, the food was kind of salty. This always happened to him; fortunately, his sister was not so hard to please when it came to food.

He placed his phone on the table next to his plate, the _no cell phone during breakfast_ policy is only in force when his mom is in the house after all, so when his phone began ringing he was glad his mom wasn’t around. He grabbed for the phone when his sister struggled to speak with food in her mouth “Who is it?”.

Hinata looked at her “I told you not to speak with your mouth full” he teased her. Natsu just puffed her cheeks and continued eating.

He jumped out of his seat when he saw the sender

“Wow who is it? Is it mom?” Natsu looked scared because of his brother’s reaction.

“Just a friend…”

“Then don’t scare me!” His little sister frowned at him.

“Sorry… just keep eating” He reached to ruffle her bed hair as an appology.

He returned his attention to his phone. The message only contained a picture, a blurry picture, Disney castle. Hinata chuckled, he did send a picture; a bad one actually. He wasted no time into teasing him.

**[r u REALLY at disney? i cant see anything]**

Kageyama sent him a more steady picture. _What is it with this boy not saying anything?_ Hinata kept going

**[this doesn’t prove anything…]**

Kageyama: **[I don’t have to prove you anything]**

Hinata puffed his cheeks just like his own sister. Before he could reply with an offended text he received another message from Kageyama. Yet another blurry picture but this time it was a selfie. Only half of his face visible, but he could see he was frowning and behind him the castle.

Hinata smiled, a big smile. And began typing his message to Kageyama

 **[ok i believe u. Happy birthday. Have fun]** He made sure to add as many confetti and cake icons he could to his message.

A knot in his stomach formed while he waited for Kageyama’s reply. He opened and closed his phone many times during breakfast. He sighed after finishing his plate. _Of course he wouldn’t reply back, he’s with his parents in the most magical place on earth after all_. And he considered sending another message, but of course why would he bother him, he has made enough damage when it comes to make him uncomfortable.

He would be distracted that afternoon running errands, and he was kind of glad for that. He regretted it later when he found himself looking for a birthday present at the sport store. It didn’t matter what he looked at, he knew Kageyama had it and brand new as well. Knee Pads? A volleyball? Shoes? Nope. He exited the store with an idle face and a small volleyball keychain. _What am I doing?_ Now that he thinks about it. He doesn’t know what he likes, other than volleyball and milk that is. He was determined to know more now.

It was around noon while he “cleaned” his room he felt his phone vibrate inside his pants. His eyes shined when he notice it was Kageyama again.

Kageyama: **[We can’t stay for the parade and have to go back earlier. I am buying keychains for everyone. So what the hell do you want]**

Hinata answered immediately **[owww why??? that means u coming 2 ennoshita’s?]** Hinata hoped it would meant that.

Kageyama: **[yes. answer my question]**

“Rude” Hinata muttered as he sent his message smiling to himself **[ok grumpy pants i want a stitch]**

Kageyama: **[do you like it because it’s small like you]**

 _Oh please_ **[no i like it cause he’s grumpy like u]** The moment he pressed _send_ he realized how stupid STUPID that was. He waited impatiently for Kageyama’s reply.

Kageyama: **[ugh]**

 _He’s done it_. He might as well not even go to Ennoshita’s house that night- His thoughts were interrupted when he received another message.

Kageyama: **[What should i get to everybody else?]**

Hinata sighed, he should have known Kageyama wouldn’t think too much about it **[u should just buy a bunch and let everybody choose one]**

Kageyama: **[ok]**

Hinata pressed his phone to his forehead. Dropping himself on the bed. “Shit”

When the afternoon arrived he was already at Ennoshita’s house with the rest of the team, minus Kageyama. Everyone prepared their stuff and brought their food to the kitchen while chatting. He actually loved this. He had sleepovers before, but this is the first time he would have a sleepover at a teammate’s house.

“Alright!” Nishinoya yelled to get everyone’s attention “We are having a scary movies marathon! All nighter!” Hinata cheered with Tanaka and him.

“No one’s pulling an all nighter” Daichi interrupted “We have school AND practice so we are all going to sleep at a reasonable hour”

Tanaka and Nishinoya dropped their shoulders in disappointment. Hinata mimicked them, that sounded like lots of fun.

“Well we can still watch horror movies” Nishinoya slapped Hinata’s shoulders “Come on Shouyo, let’s check them, I brought a ton”

After one non-horror movie (chosen by the popular vote of the team, much to Noya’s disappointment) Hinata’s phone vibrated again.

Kageyama: **[already home i’m coming over]**

Hinata sat up “Ah Kageyama is coming over” he announced.

“Really? I thought he was going to spent his birthday with his family” Yamaguchi asked.

“Sorry i forgot to tell you guys” Hinata rubbed his head. He truly did forget, not to mention he expected Kageyama would have told anyone else in the team “He told me a few hours ago”.

“Ask him to buy candies!” Sugawara screamed from the kitchen “You gluttons already finished what we bought”

Thirty minutes later Kageyama was knocking on the door. Ennoshita greeted him and directed him to the living room. From were Hinata was glancing over his shoulder to caught a glance of him arriving.

“There is the birthday boy!” Tanaka yelled as he brought him down to the floor with them.

“Happy birthday” said tsukishima with a monotonous voice.

Kageyama nodded with a scold.

“I assume everyone has already congratulated you” Sugawara told him.

“Yes” Kageyama replied taking out his things out of his bag.

“How come you could make it?” Ennoshita inquired as he sat next to him..

“My parents got an emergency call from work, so we had to leave earlier” Kageyama finished to unpack.

“That’s unfortunate” Sugawara patted his shoulder  “But at least you had fun right?”

“Yes, I actually bought you something” He took out the keychains he bought “I don’t know what you all like so you can choose”

“Woah!!!” Nishinoya took the Scar one in a flash “I want this one!”

Everyone else was looking to see which one to choose when Hinata approached them.

“Here’s yours” Kageyama handed the Stitch keychain to him.

“Thank you” Hinata took it with both hands. Kageyama eyed him for a second before turning around to everyone else. Hinata scratched his arm uneasy, it was just a second but it felt like we was going to tell him something…

The night went well, the only thing missing was giving him the damn volleyball keychain he bought for his birthday present. But at every opportunity he just couldn't do it. Not during dinner in front of everyone, it was too embarrassing. Or during the scary movie, he was too scared to think of anything. He realized he might not even do it on time so he gave up for the night. _I can always try tomorrow_ , he thought to himself.

It wasn’t long before Daichi asked them to prepare to sleep. “Dad says it time to sleep” Nishinoya repeated jokingly gaining a grunt from him.

Hinata also couldn’t put his sleeping bag next to Kageyama’s and ended up between Nishinoya and Tsukishima.

It was until after everyone had already settled down and began falling asleep when he noticed how Kageyama got up took a jacket and walked out of the room and definitely not in the direction of the bathroom. Curious he followed.

Outside was pretty cold so he also brought his blanket. Kageyama sat on the patio looking up. “Kageyama?” Hinata said softly.

“What?” The other answered not really showing signs of being startled.

“Oh” He suddenly felt the cold air and wrapped the sheet around him “Aren’t you cold? What are you doing out here?”

“I’m just not sleepy” He turned around to look at him and that was the worst. _Does the moon really needs to shine on his face like that?_ . _Oh.. i really like him, i’m so lame_.

He suddenly remembered “That’s right! Wait here!” He turned and ran towards the house leaving a confused Kageyama behind. When he came back he did with the keychain.

“What took you so long?” Kageyama scolded him.

“Wow seriously? I just went back to get your dumb birthday present and you insult me this way?”

Kegayama’s face changed, a little bit of curiosity could be seen.

“Here” Hinata stretched his arm to Kageyama with the keychain on his hand.

“I already gave you a keychain” He took the present regardless.

“I know, but i bought it before you texted me” He scratched the back of his head “You are really difficult to shop for”

“Thank you” He answered.

“You better use it”

“Ok” He took out his phone and immediately strapped it.

 _What the hell, so unfair_ … “I-I’m not sleepy either!” He sat next to Kageyama “Have you learned how to use your phone?” He said nonchalantly.

“Uh, not really. I haven’t made any accounts” he looked at his own phone puzzled.

“You don't have twitter or snapchat or anything else?” Hinata scooched closer to look at his screen.

Instead of pushing him away he move his phone so Hinata would see better “I just made a twitter but...”

“You don’t know how to use it?”

Kageyama didn’t answer

“Oh my god” Hinata said amused bringing a hand to his lip in mockery.

“Shut up! If you’re going to be this nosy you can at least help me!”

“Ok Ok” Hinata didn’t find any resistance when he took the phone out of his hands. “Here, let’s choose a profile pictur-oh” He skimmed through his phone with a worried face “All your pictures are blurry and you are just in one”

“So?” Kageyama asked unfazed “Who cares”.

“Come on Kageyama! Here” He gave the phone back to him “Take a selfie” Kageyama frowned as he lifted the phone and tried a selfie.

“Blurry Again” Hinata said as he took back the phone “Man, you are bad at this. And you are supposed to have steady hands”

“It doesn’t matter just use whatever” He replied annoyed.

“Alright” Hinata sighed reluctantly “Now let’s follow some people, you use this section okay?” He showed Kageyama what was on the screen as well as other features, not much time later Kageyama let him the phone so he could find people to follow.

After a while he turned to see Kageyama. He was looking up to the sky _The moon?... Ah! A chance!_ He opened the camera app and took a picture of him. The flash alerted the other and turned to him frowning a bit more profusely than usual.

“What the hell” It was more of a statement than a question.

“A-Ah” Hinata lowered the phone “Well, since you couldn’t take a decent photo I did it for you… see?” He showed him the picture “You look good right?” He laughed nervously.

“Hmmm” Kageyama took his phone away in a swift movement “I’ll use the one of the disney castle anyway”

“What?! That picture is all blurry! Just use the one i took” He tried to grab the phone back but Kageyama extended his arm to the other side.

“I’m going to delete it” He said with a grin.

“Don’t!” He reached out to try to take it away from him but to no luck, Kageyama lifted his arm above his head making it even harder for Hinata to snatch without having to get on top of him.

“Get off!” He pushed his face away “What the hell, it’s my phone!” the volume of his voice went up as he said the last phrase which made Hinata Back off.

“You don’t have to y-ugh” Kageyama shoved him away before he could finish talking.

The door behind them was violently opened by Tsukishima, who had a very annoyed look on his face, _although that is the case most of the time_ “You two knuckleheads better keep your voice down if you are going to be flirting in your teammates house!” he made a small pause no more than a second long that was filled by Kageyama’s _Ah?!_ before he continued  “You DO know we all went to sleep, don’t you?” clearly he didn’t care for answers “I mean i’m preeeetty sure you were there when we went to SLEEP!”

“Tsukishima!” Ennoshita’s voice was heard from the other room “Now you are the one who’s screaming!”

“..Sorry” He turned around to go back “Just” he massaged his forehead with his fingers “keep it down, idiots” and with that closed the door behind him.

Hinata was speechless he didn’t listen to the rest of his rant beyond the point when he said flirting. Holyshit is that how he was acting? Or was Tsukishima just messing with them?

“It’s your fault” The other said immediately blaming him “If you weren’t so nosy” Hinata turned and frowned to match Kageyama’s face.

“Whatever, I’m going to sleep!” _Run away!_ He got up in a panic, siren alarms on his head. Kageyama seemed oblivious to what Tsukishima said and he was thankful for that at least; but he himself was alarmed. _Did everybody else noticed I like him? Maybe they can read my mind? Ugh of course not! That’s not possible. But maybe i am being too obvious lately?_ He was over thinking, he knew it, but he could not stop. Kageyama returned to the room not much after him. It didn’t put him at ease that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters because i get impatient
> 
> Not my first fanfic but it is my first Fanfic in English  
> I don't have a proof reader so i only count with myself to revise my own fanfic. if you see any mistakes or a word or a phrase used in a weird/incorrect way please tell me.


End file.
